Britva disclosed, in his USSR Pat. No. 1094607, a folded umbrella having a plurality of link means shaped as double parallelograms as P1, P2 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Each such double-parallelogram link means may shorten the length of a folded umbrella. However, the so many pivotting connections among the link means may be easily vibrated or twisted, when extending the umbrella hood supported by the link means, to thereby influence the stability of an umbrella in use. The double-parallelogram link means still occupies an appreciated space and can not be folded to get a minimum volume as viewed from FIG. 2, to thereby cause inconvenience for its handling or storage.
The present inventor has found the defects of the Russian patent as above-mentioned and invented the present multiple-fold umbrella having stabler link means in use and reduced volume as folded.